ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EIKO
| birth_place = Shimonoseki, Chūgoku, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | family = Momoko Shimizu (Sister) | billed = Shimonoseki, Japan THE PARTY | trainer = Momoko Shimizu MIRAIDREAM Wrestling Dojo | website= | debut = September 16th, 2013 | retired = }} Eiko Shimizu (清水 英子 Shimizu Eiko, born September 16, 2003) is a Japanese professional wrestler currently signed to CombatGirl'z Academy, under the mononymous ring name EIKO. Professional wrestling career MIRAI DREAM PW (2013-2017) Shimizu originally started training for professional wrestling in 2013 at the age of 11 with her older sister, Momoko Shimizu at the MIRAIDREAM Wres. Dojo. While typically for those who were already knowledgeable in wrestling or those who were much older, Eiko was allowed to participate in training classes due to Momoko being signed with the promotion, at the time. Originally a casual experience done after her school classes finished for the day, Eiko felt a strong connection with the sport and having spent months training as hard as she possibly could, Shimizu debuted in a exhibition match, on her birthday, against Narika Noda in a losing effort. She continued to compete in exhibition matches like this until on December 7th, after a long while of begging from her older sister, she made her debut in MIRAIDREAM PW, under her real name, defeating Tae Takamaki. For most of her first year with the promotion, she was mostly kept to tag-team matches, as the management felt she was too young to take on a majority of the roster. During those matches she formed a kinship with another young rookie in the promotion, Miki Chizawa, who she was often paired with. The team, while never given an official name due to their rookie status, competed regularly but failed to gain wins on numerous occasions. For almost a year, they built up a surprising losing streak before they finally gained a win against the team of Satomi & Sana Tazawa on August 5th, 2014. After defeating the Love Bombers (Kyoko Sakane and Mami Takayama) at an MIRAIDREAM event on September 21, 2014, Shimizu and Chizawa were invited to take part in a tournament to determine the new Worldwide TRUEDREAM Tag Team Champions. On October 24, Shimizu and Chizawa entered the one night tournament, first defeating Ria Okita and Mako in the first round and then the Love Bombers in the semifinals. Finally, Shimizu and Chizawa defeated the team of Kasumi Yano and Yokkako in the finals to win the vacant Worldwide TRUEDREAM Tag Team Championship, the first title for both of the pair. The newly named TEEN-GUN made their first title defense on November 15, wrestling Himari Ichikawa and Saki Ebisawa to a time limit draw, which meant that they were stripped of the title, which was again declared vacant. While not known until after they were already stripped, Chizawa injured her shoulder during the match, forcing Shimizu to return to a singles career for the time being. After she transitioned back to singles competition, the young Shimizu immediately challenged Tomoko Izuhara to a match for MIRAI DREAM's top title, the MIRAIDREAM Openweight Championship. Shimizu earned her title shot on December 8 by defeating Ayaka Fujita, Sunny Harumi and Tsukiyamato win a one-day single-elimination tournament held over two shows. Shimizu received her title shot on Janurary 13, 2015, but was defeated rather quickly by Izuhara. From February 24 to March 23, Shimizu took part in the promotion's 2015 Grand Prix of DREAMERS, where she finished with a record of 1 win and four losses, failing to advance from her block. Tiger Hunt (2017) CombatGirl'z Academy (2018-present) After making it appear as if she had retired from professional wrestling, Shimizu, alongside Miki Chizawa, made a surprise appearance at a CombatGirl'z Academy event on June 18th, jumping the barricade and aiding in the attack of ___ by KNKO, turning the both of them heel for the first time in their careers. At a later event the same month, she was officially introduced into the ROGUE HEARTS stable, changing her ring name to EIKO. In wrestling *'Finishing moves:' ** *'Signature moves:' ** *'Entrance music:' ** "Judy Is a Tank Girl " by Judy And Mary (December 6th, 2019 - current) ** "バタフライ" by EARNIE FROGs (November 20th, 2018 - December 6th, 2019) ** "Let's Get Away" by NAOKI (feat. Brenda Burch) (September 16th, 2017 - November 20, 2018) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:2017 debutes Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2017 Category:2004 births Category:Active Wrestlers